


【新快】小美人鱼

by miaooo



Series: 人外合集 [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Mermaid Kuroba Kaito, Other, 双性, 双性人鱼斗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 只是个人鱼paro不是童话改写（。我太啰嗦所以卡H坑了，慎跳……
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 人外合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624618
Kudos: 14





	【新快】小美人鱼

夜晚的大海呈现出深静的蓝色。新一每次在这样的时刻走去海边，都错觉自己好像在进行某种幽会。

或许这个形容没错，他的确是在际会某人。尽管在这辽远的海上，他俩的关系并无什么好隐瞒，但也同样不为人知。从“秘密”的角度讲，这恐怕是属于天与海间二人的秘密。

今晚月朗星疏，是个好景致。正是晚春初夏交结的时候。他踩着湿漉漉的沙子，一直走到涨潮淹没一半的礁石边。

他不惧惮被暗流卷走，因为早就看到“那人”在水里等他。尾上蓝色的鳞片偶尔溅染出月的反光，仅仅是一个瞬间，也没能逃过人类细致的洞察。

在他还能稳当站立住的、快及他大腿深的水中，水生生物恣肆地游近他，抬首先将一双色泽比蓝色水晶还要丰富的眼睛展现给他。如果只是这对幽蓝还算不上勾人的话，他唇角时常显现的魅惑的弧度就对此不再遮掩了。

新一从来没有想过，人鱼这种“幻想生物”真的存在。他也不会料到自己能遇上这样一只、甚至对方也拥有青年模样俊俏的面容，还跟自己长得如此肖似。之后他了解到，快斗是独特的一只。遇上他只是巧合。

但他脸上会流露出的多种表情，新一敢担保这辈子也不会出现在自己的脸上。——他有时使自己看起来童稚，眼神里那种妖异的缱绻却指向他方。此刻他的人鱼朋友熟练地调动海流，将双臂交叠，垫着下巴枕在水面上。他尾部的鱼鳞越靠近末端便蓝得愈渐晶莹，调皮地扬起来，带落下连串珠子般的水滴。

他眼带笑意地仰头看向新一，就好像在递出一个邀请。

并未意识到自己脸上也浮起小幅度的微笑，他伸出手去想触摸人鱼的脸。快斗顺势抓住他的手腕，将他拽入水中。明明他的手心才是光滑得不像人类的手，新一却错觉自己被那触感变作了鱼类。

“嘿——”新一并不担心会溺水什么的。实际上他脚下一轻便随水流荡入一个低温微热的怀抱。——比平时温度较高？他敏锐地察觉——海水的缓冲则将肢体的碰撞变暧昧了。

在水中就要由他去仰仗那人了。新一对此总是多少有点不情愿，因而在岸边上能够稍稍地以俯视角度看着他那么一会儿，使他觉得比较满足。可今天他的鱼人同伴表现出有些迫不及待？甚至刚把新一拖进水里就去拽他的裤子。新一一边徒劳地阻挡他在水中比自己要迅捷好几倍的手，一边哂他：“别闹……”

他来时早便卸去了上衣。反正都得弄湿，也省得洗了，或被丢了……夜间的晚风还留有点凉意，但还不到能令他感冒的地步。出于人类的廉耻心，新一给自己留下裤子。眼下按快斗的意思，要带他到海上去？人鱼轻巧地揽着他的腰，使他半个身子支在水面以上，来自海洋的眼睛目光灼灼望着他。以往的经历中新一从他那里得知，快斗带着自己游泳，人类的衣服会很累赘。他们纵然亲密，人类好几次被他宽衣解带也都只是为了这个单纯的目的。况且人鱼还有奇妙的法子将他丢下在海里的衣物送还回来。新一一直未能逼问出有关操控海流的秘密。

或者人鱼就是主宰这一片海域的“神”吧。

在快斗的一再怂恿下，他到底是又一次一丝不挂地投入到他和海的怀里。人鱼托着他在浅水间逡巡一会儿，便直奔远离海岸的方向去了。

过程中人类和鱼人互相紧贴着拥抱在一起。既是为了减少在水中前行的阻力，又像是某种先遣的仪式。

新一禁不住回想起快斗第一次带他游泳时的情景。

像无数个与海为伴的人所容易了解到的那样，总有落海的人因各种原因获救的传说。新一不幸也是有幸，经历了那么一起。而救他的人是个长得如同他在镜中影像一样的少年。玄奇的是，少年有着一条颀长的鱼尾。

他用危机中能令他活下来、又支撑他保持了最后一分清醒的意志对他说：“没有你我早就活不了了。”视野转黑致使他没能看见少年错愕的面容。

痊愈后他独自撑船去海上找他。幸运的是人鱼接纳了他的感激。

相识之后他一直怀有疑问，人鱼既然听得懂他的话，为何从不出声表达。总将他从木船拖下海里玩的人鱼笑着，冷不防将他扑进了水里。

新一匆忙屏气，浸入水中的耳朵里也突然被浸入了柔和的歌声。在水下快斗同他对视着，颜面上写满如同孩童向你展示自己奇珍异宝时那样隐秘的快意。塞壬的歌声如传说一般美妙，直让他忘记要上浮换气的事情。人鱼也是像今天那般坚定抱起他的身体，带他在水下沿着未知的航向游去，直到新一憋不住气时也没让他做何事，而是将又凉又柔软的唇贴上，巧妙地帮助他攫取自己口中的气息。

等他们重新回到海面以上、感受着灼热的阳光直照到皮肤上，新一惊讶地道：“你告诉了我你的名字？KAITO？”

而他颔首。

快斗从来不在海面上跟他说话是因为人鱼的声音在空气里发出尖锐而刺耳。新一忍不住笑他表现得像个未出阁的姑娘。实则不知羞耻心为何物的“姑娘”吻了他以示回敬。这回轮到新一不知道该怎么办了。

一辈子活在海里的生物是为什么会对人类在陆地上的规则了解清楚的，至今来讲对新一也还是个谜。可当他问起他，快斗又都懂。考虑到人类有航海文明以来沉没的船只不计其数，他或许也有一个自己的简单推论。

下一次快斗找上他来时，带上了一片贝壳，画下用人鱼的文字书写的两人的名字。而自知有准备也用不上的新一将人类语言他的名字和他写下的“快斗”两个字画在了人鱼的胸口。

这可真是够奇怪的。指甲和犬齿可以轻松伸长、穿透常见尺寸的鱼的身体和虾蟹甲壳，潜在力量和速度也是四肢惫懒的人类所远不可及。新一每当思考起这些同他的人鱼朋友有关的体质因素，就会感到很难将“追求的方式总是故作矜持”、“制作秘密以作引诱之姿”那些方面合理地安放在一起。他越是对这颗稍微调整角度就能看出不一样光泽的野生蓝水晶感到疑惑，就越想用力将他的谜团拆解开来。

或许就是这样为这小海妖着了魔吧。

“牙齿收回去……”新一不止一次在此后的亲吻中要求他，掐着他的下巴。但不管他如何努力，加上言语挑逗也好，仍未曾使人鱼在水面上发出过什么声音。一次也没听到过。

事后证明人鱼带着他游泳，水中渡气并不是必要操作。快斗只要感受着他呼吐的时长，在适当的时刻带他换一口气就可以了。听起来精妙，实际做起来没有想象的困难。他们那么无间。

新一感受着前行的方向。水流滚得飞快，他轻轻闭上眼，却依然能感受到仿佛有月光拂面。为了避免他会失温，快斗从不会游得过于快。而此刻他更确信了那人的体温像是隐隐散发着热量，不同于以往。新一按捺下疑问不作言语，他只觉得快斗今夜的出现又像是有所图谋的样子。

怎么还没走到……虽并未感到不适，新一依然用独特的方式表达了不耐烦。他吃掉了两人间的咫尺距离，含住了快斗的唇。

人鱼在行进中似乎本就不是靠视力在导航，他轻易地接下了这个吻。为了安抚他的恋人稍安勿躁，轻轻回吻着他。

像带着他游戏一般地，人鱼的速度开始减慢了，却未中断亲吻。新一乐得如此。

为了照顾人类的休息，快斗多数只在白天时浮出海面同他遨游。也不会停留许久，尽管以新一的了解，他和他的族群颇像是成年后就无所事事四海闲游的一群生物，所以那多半是为人类的体能考虑。

这令他鞭长莫及。

然而今天快斗趁夜带他出海，早已离开岸边很长的一段距离。不要是……不打算送他回去了吧？人鱼的主要活动时间是在晚上，而快斗每每在晚间出现，他身上隐约缭绕的幽黯气质就愈发明显。如今他更像是不再隐忍那个，这让新一心里的怀疑变得很由衷。

他们停下来的时候新一几乎觉得四周水流像是带有热度，他诧异不已，这个月的海水已经这般温暖了吗？人鱼让他骑在自己的尾上，好好换了口气。不像总在水里浮进浮出的鱼类，人类还不太习惯海水从脸上流下的感觉，他甩着水似是想把自己弄干。快斗不愿再等待，凑近去舔舐他皮肤上的咸味液体。新一掌着他的肩，没有推开他。他舔着舔着，忽然索性舔进他嘴里去。

人类才刚对月色下的微弱光线有所适应，突如其来被吻个正着。“唔……”他轻呼一声。快斗的舌头也有点不似人类，很难形容，只能说柔软灵活的程度不像他想象的样子。而他又没有可供比较的参考，姑且只觉妖性。有所不同于以往的，鱼类的呼吸竟然很快就急促起来。这并非是方才的活动所造成，新一听着那细密的喘息，自己的心跳也加快了些许。

他这是……怎么了？该不会是……

被主动送吻占去掉一半的脑子里还在飞速思索，新一想着，仲春，满月，高于平常的体温，他的呼吸……

不由地一个猜想莽撞跃入到脑海。他动作顿了一拍，灵巧的软舌立时缠上他吮住不放。新一精神上一个激灵，缓过来后再次伸手挠到快斗下巴，偏头中断了这个长吻。“你是不是……发情了？”

指望他自己说出来似乎不太现实。夜里出于某种原因，新一宁可不要听到他唱歌。他的人鱼朋友教养良好，被男朋友要求的事似乎没有不做到的道理。因而当晚他的耳中就只听见海潮。于是他们夜晚的期会如今像是浪潮一样，固定往复又带点随机性。新一突然想道，假如他没发现今夜月色很好，快斗还会不会像这样找上他？

像是读出他的困惑，人鱼脸上加深了笑意。他终于不再遮遮掩掩了，新一感慨到，如传说或记载中的一样，人鱼就是一种长相妖美的生物。他们不仅吃人，还用具有吸引力的皮囊勾引人类。尽管轻贱的本是贪求色欲的陆生生物，但新一自觉在他们之间，自己可担不上这份罪过。

快斗将两人上半身的距离拉远了点，新一骑上的那部分覆盖着鳞片的躯体始终紧贴在人类一早被他扒至光裸的胯下。如果这还不算什么的话，那双蓝水晶样、如今呈着一层深沉海色的眸子引导新一的视线向下看去，只见皮肤和鱼鳞相接的腰腹，一道尺余长的竖缝有些突兀地展现在那里。新一吃惊地睁大了眼睛。他确信这个部位原本要么是被鳞片藏得很隐蔽，总归是他此前从未看见过。如今在有限月光的照映下，边缘泛着粉，而往中央去颜色逐渐转成深红。最重要是它此刻正翕张开来，随人鱼摆尾保持漂浮的动作和呼吸一下一下有规律地瑟缩着。活动的层叠肉质令人不由产生淫靡的联想。一个短暂的时刻间新一竟不知是为这生理结构的奇景惊叹多一些，还是为人鱼好友竟这般不知羞耻而惊异多一些。

他恼恨自己似乎逃脱无法了，却同时又十分顺畅地接受了这些。原本是撑扶在快斗鳞面上的手顿了顿，挪至他的腰际。以往他总因为现在看来恐怕毫不必要的“避嫌”不做这些事。鱼人的皮肤不仅仅是光滑，而是具有不同于人类皮肤的一点黏性。导致摸起来时甚至不觉得仅仅是“皮肤”而已，更像是黏膜，还时常馈给新一“是被触碰的地方在狎昵他的手”的错觉。快斗一双蓝眼睛直勾勾盯着他。要不是他这好似能说话的眼睛，他这样装哑下去，他们间的交流恐怕不会这般顺畅。而它们此刻直白地倾吐情欲。

一双葇荑也覆上新一的胯下。自长大以后就再也没被别人碰过的部位被触及，他不适地想调整下动作，却因本就整身骑跨在另一人身上的缘故，只造成一串意义模糊的牵连耸动。人类还有些无措，只得任凭异种生物为自己手交。他试图将手往那难以想象的缝穴处摸去，却因不知是否该深入那中间而踌躇起来，快斗眨着眼看着他，几分纯真几分青涩，对他轻轻摇头。新一禁不住咬牙并阻绝了提前尝试，“不用了”？他居然准备过么？！

新一平时无甚需求，在人鱼绵软双手的侍弄下很快站起来。很显然他不会在海里做过这事，一切都是陌生的。他心情恍惚地想道，我在做什么啊？快斗见到此状，脸上浮出些欣快，转而摸上了新一压在他腹上的屁股。他只消稍稍调整角度就将青年阴茎硕大的前端对上了自己身上的那道奇异开口，新一看他的样子活像一只吃食递到眼前的馋猫。抱着别无他法、只能迁就他的几分不情愿，新一顺从了他的求欢，主动将充分勃起的茎身喂到肉洞里边去。

他还以为捅进了一团丝绸。半中停顿了一下，才理解到那紧致到销魂的感受远远强过光滑感。新一拧紧了眉，因为怕伤到他，仔细观察着人鱼脸上神色。

快斗由于种族优势，本就秀丽的脸庞上是他从未见到的表情，尽管不熟悉，他却姑且可以将其理解做“爽到、很想要”的意思，这让新一心下可能比他更羞耻。可他不得不坦白，他喜欢这个人的样子，还有这个比夜海更幽魅的表情。

他调整着找寻一个阻力较小的角度，这次顺利地顶到了底。令人讶异的包覆感笼罩而至的时候，他在短暂的意识空白间得到自己不再是处男了的结论。摇荡的水波非但没能掩盖快斗身上传来的细小的轻颤，还诚实地反应了他身体肌肉的反射动作。看得出他为了新一能坐稳努力克制了，却还是因为……经验生疏吗？

新一忽然温柔地环过他的肩，人鱼温和地将上半身倾向他。两人契合得更紧，新一压抑着摆胯的冲动，浴火难当只得小幅度在里边碾磨，只觉自己这第一次耐性也超好了点。他轻声附耳对快斗说：“你打算……杀了我吗？”

快斗一惊，连带着溢满滑液的内里也收紧。就是那些淫靡的东西让这个小洞完整地纳下了他自诩算得上傲人的性征，当然还有内壁极佳的伸缩性。

新一搂着他喘息一声，他的人鱼在水上不肯发出声音来，他只有继续他的独角戏：“就像那些雌性的塞壬用歌声迷惑捕鱼人，将他们拖入海中交合，致其溺亡甚至生啖其肉那样？”

“渔人”盯着人鱼翠蓝色、具有竖瞳的眸子，细致不放过任何一丝细微的表情。

他的眼中显然决绝地写满“不”字，令新一心情忍不住变得轻飘飘起来。他还想进一步要挟他，却低估了发情人鱼的交配腔所具有的魔力。几乎让他像是要化了一样，却实质地使他愈加坚硬。新一现在能理解了那些葬身鱼腹的渔民为什么会带着笑容成为死魂。

而他坚信快斗也讨不到什么好，人鱼腹中腔内是不啻自己楔进去那部分的高热，表面反应看上去跟他一样不知如何是好，却本能地浅浅地收缩着，好像是发情带来的反射性反应，即使新一一点也不动作，不息海流的颠簸下也带给他绵密的快感。

总得做点什么吧……他抬胯试图凭本能去抽送，在注意到腿部不好使力之后将大腿夹在了快斗腰侧。这姿势……难说还有点方便，他甚至感觉到那肉洞里面好像已为他变软了。快斗近乎痴迷地抱住新一的腰部，小臂收紧的力道有所克制不住。他的喘息渐渐变得迷人，新一有意回避他主动靠上来的亲吻，以便更清楚地听见那些气音。虽然看破他的图谋却对此束手无策的人鱼急得眼角都爬上一层薄红，张着嘴渴求的样子像把“楚楚可怜”发挥到了极致。


End file.
